Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to a technology to control a projector and, more particularly, to automatically adjust the quality of an image to be projected by a projector.
In related art projectors that project an image with magnification onto a screen, deterioration takes place in image qualities, such as brightness, contrast ratio and color balance, due to the in-time deterioration and aging of performance in such component parts as the illumination system, e.g., light-source lamp and the display device, e.g., liquid-crystal panel. Consequently, various technologies have been proposed which automatically adjust the quality of images projected (hereinafter, projection images) in accordance with the performance in-time deterioration and aging of the projector component parts. See JP-A-6-148624, JP-A-5-232428 and JP-A-5-173107. For example, JP-A-6-148624 describes a technique to regulate the color temperature of a liquid-crystal projector commensurate with the lit time of a light-source lamp.
So-called multi-screen systems are in use which project images by use of a plurality of projectors. Such multi-screen systems include a system to project the same image or related images separately by use of a plurality of projectors at a presentation hall for example, and a system to project the whole image by segmenting one image and projecting the divisional images in an arrangement form through use of separate projectors.